


The Pearls of my Life

by Icefire149



Category: Harvest Moon, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Growing Up, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn as hell, everything will tie up in the end i swear, learning to be okay with yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire149/pseuds/Icefire149
Summary: There was no doubt that he was handsome. But it was the shade of purple of his eyes that captured her attention. It immediately reminded her of home. Of the amethyst ring she wore as a child. And then she registered the cold stare in those eyes.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

“Does he want the usual?” Raeger asked drying a dish. 

“Yup,” the teen said putting emphasis on popping the p. Quietly, she hummed to herself as she leaned against the counter. Her pale green eyes watched as the restaurant owner put the dish away and began cooking. She began running her hands through her hair with thoughts of pulling it into a ponytail. With a dejected sigh she realized there was no hair tie around her wrist. Her pale blond hair cascaded down to the middle of her back. 

“Minnie,” said Raeger, gaining her attention. “Could you not mess with your hair so close to the kitchen? I’m afraid the customers will complain if your hair gets into the food.”

“I’m so sorry!” she burst, taking a step away from the counter. Nervously she bit down on her bottom lip. 

Her action made Raeger laugh. “I doubt any harm was done.” His smile then was warm. “I just thought I would warn you. Your hair has gotten long. It reminds me of your mum’s. Her hair was long like that when she first moved here.”

“Really?” she asked eagerly. 

“Yeah she-”

His words were cut off by the bell over the door chiming. “Ah, good afternoon you two,” greeted Klaus, closing the door behind himself.

“Are you here for your usual lunch,” Raeger asked finishing up his current order. 

“Of course,” Klaus said sitting at the bar. 

“I’ll get right on that,” Raeger said packing the order to go. 

Minnie already had the exact amount on the table. Out of habit Raeger counted it out before putting the money in the register. “You’re all set,” he said handing the bag to the girl. 

“Thanks,” she called opening the door.

“Oh, Minnie dear?” Klaus called suddenly.

She stopped and turned to look back at him.

“I’m sorry, my mind isn’t what it used to be. Iris is looking for you.”

“Is she home?”

“She should be.”

“Thank you,” she said leaving. 

Due to perks of living in a small town she arrived at her destination in a few minutes. The bell over the Antique shop’s door announced her presence. Minnie bit her bottom lip when she realized the shop owner wasn’t going to look up. 

Mistel sat behind the counter, his attention was fully absorbed in the pearl bracelet he was cleaning. 

Minnie placed the take out bag on the counter and then went up the nearby staircase. She smiled when she saw Iris exactly where she knew she would be. 

Iris was sat at her desk. Books and papers were scattered about around her. She too was absorbed in her work, Iris didn’t notice Minnie until she spoke. 

“I still don’t know how you get any work done,” Minnie laughed.

Iris turned to look at the teen. “Ah good. I was starting to wonder if Klaus forgot to pass my message along.” She then got up from her desk and pushed the chair in. 

“He almost.”

“Oh that man,” she mumbled, shaking her head. Iris then began sifting through the desk drawer. 

“It might be easier to find what you’re looking for if you organized things. Folders are nice,” Minnie said sweetly.

Iris pulled out a small, but worn looking leather book. She closed the drawer and turned to face the girl. She smiled sweetly but the look in her eyes was cold. “I’ve been hearing that sentiment far longer than you’ve been alive. And I will tell you the same thing I tell Mistel: there is a method to my madness.”

Nervous now, Minnie unconsciously bit her bottom lip. She nodded in response to Iris. The teen felt overly conscious of their height differences. The older woman seemed to tower over her. 

The look in Iris’s eyes softened. “Oh don’t be nervous sweetie,” she said feeling bad for scaring the girl. “If you don’t mind, I was wondering if we could sit in my room for a bit?”

“Sure.”

“Good,” Iris said walking to her room. She opened the door and let Minnie enter first. With a worried look Iris looked towards the direction of the staircase. “What is it that Mistel is doing downstairs? Is the store busy?”

Minnie sat at the foot of the bed so that she could look out the nearby window. The view of the quiet residential area made her smile. “The store is quiet today,” she answered. “He’s at the counter like always. Polishing that pearl bracelet again.”

Iris closed the door and walked over to the bed. Her gaze was glued to the book in her hands. “He won’t be disturbing us then. Good.”

Minnie looked at Iris. Her tone sounded almost…sad. “Is everything okay?”

Iris looked up. She gave the teen a small smile. “Nothing is wrong,” Iris said taking a seat on the bed now. “I had a thought today,” she began. She was staring at the worn book again. Her fingers traced the leather cover. “You’re going to be fourteen soon.”

“Yup,” Minnie interjected happily.

Iris looked at the teen. “This book in my hands…it’s very special to me.”

“Did you write it?”

A laugh escaped Iris’s lips. “No dear, but…I know the author very well.” She spoke as if she was almost lost in a memory.

“What’s it about?” Minnie asked. 

“That’s a hard question to answer I’m afraid,” she said moving the pillows so that they supported her back as she leaned against the headboard of the bed. “Life is a journey one has no control over. They are just the passenger being taken on a ride. Where it takes you is a mystery.”

“I’m not sure I understand,” Minnie said kicking off her shoes. She then sat with her knees to her chest; her arms wrapped around her legs. 

“You will one day. I think this book will help.”

Minnie’s interest in the old book was certainly piqued now.

“I think you’re finally old enough to fully appreciate the story it tells,” Iris said handing the book over.

Minnie just held the book for a minute. She studied the outside. The book clearly had seen many years. Finally she opened it. To her surprise the words were hand written. After further inspection Minnie realized what it was. “It’s a diary.”

“Precisely.”

Minnie quickly closed the book. Her cheeks became stained pink. “I can’t read that! It’s full of someone’s private thoughts.”

Iris smiled. “I’ve spent many years with that book. It was a while until I read it myself,” she confessed. “But it’s a nice way to remember things I don’t want to forget.”

“Who does this belong to?”

“It’s your mom’s.”

Minnie looked at the woman startled. “How did you get this?”

“To be honest, I really don’t think she would be upset. I’ve been debating over the years when I should give this to you. I think having a better insight into her world from her own pen would be beneficial for you.”

Meditating on Iris’s words, Minnie stared at the book. She didn’t dare open it yet.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Okay the story story begins here. Everything will come back around in the end. But we all need to find out what happened to get to that moment. The idea is that you, like Minnie, are reading the book. Instead of it being diary entries it's just the general story. Sometimes the point of view might change. We as the reader are here to experience the story where it takes us. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Chapter One

 

Minori couldn’t feel her feet anymore. The dull ache that had been there for the latter part of the day had moved up her legs and rested more in her lower back. It took all of her strength to keep putting one foot in front of the other and to force her drooping eyelids open.

It felt like years had passed, but she finally reached the end of the dark road. It opened up to a large cobblestone plaza. The light of the streetlights made her eyes burn.

“Would you happen to be Minori?”

She stopped. Her whole body tensed as she looked around to find the source of the voice.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” the voice continued.

A heartbeat later Minori saw an older woman come into view. “Yes,” Minori said. Her throat was dry. “Are you Miss Veronica? I promised to meet with her today.”

The woman smiled. “I’m Veronica. Would you please follow me to the guild?”

Minori nodded. Her legs felt numb having to move again. Following behind Veronica, they went through the town and into the guild. Minori had hoped to sit, but Veronica went right to the front desk. Minori slid her backpack off and placed it onto the floor; exhaling in relief. 

When Veronica looked back up at her, Minori apologized. “I’m so sorry I got here so late. My train ride was many hours longer than I had anticipated.”

For a few moments Veronica stared at the girl. 

Minori felt like she was being picked apart. 

“I believe you,” she finally said. “But it is late and so I’m going to cut right to the chase.”

Minori nodded. Her focus was keeping her eyes open. 

“The guild controls the flow of merchants, tourists, and settlers in this town. As guild master I want my town to be safe and successful. To do that I don’t let just anybody into my town for extended periods of time. You are here because I’m looking for a new resident to farm the rich lands around the town. I’m hoping that with some new blood increasing the products we have to sell, that we could attract new merchants and boost tourism.”

Minori felt shaky. She wasn’t sure if it was because of her exhaustion or because of the high hopes this woman has for her town. “I hope I can help you achieve those goals.” It was the only response she could think of. 

Veronica’s expression softened. “I hope so too.”

Minori did her best to smile. She really felt like the last thing she wanted to do was to disappoint that woman. 

“One last thing though,” Veronica added. “I believe I mentioned this when we spoke over the phone, but I would like to see how well you mesh with the town and farm life. So for now you’re here on a trial period. In about one week I’ll let you know if you got the job or not.”

“Okay,” Minori yawned.

“Now if you would follow me I’ll bring you to where you’ll be staying this week.”

Minori nodded as she slung her backpack back on. She wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to be able to stay awake. She followed blindly behind the older woman. When she realized they were exiting the town for a more mountainous terrain she asked, “Where are we going?”

“I’m sorry,” Veronica answered. “You look utterly exhausted but all the new farmers stay with Eda. She owns a farm outside of town. She is going to be teaching you everything you need to know.”

“Okay,” Minori said. “I can make it.” She tried to sound cheerful but all she wanted to do was cry. 

////

Eventually Minori found herself outside of a small cottage surrounded by fields at the top of the hill. The outside lights were on when they approached the house. Before Veronica could knock on the door, it opened.

“I was starting to wonder if you were going to show dear.”

Minori looked up to see a tiny old woman in the doorway. 

“The trains were working against us today Eda,” Veronica said. She turned toward Minori and added, “But here at last is our new farmer trainee, Minori.”

“It’s good to meet you Miss Eda,” said Minori.

“Poor thing. Look at her Veronica. She’s barely on her feet!” 

Minori smiled softly. Her eyes were struggling to stay open.

“I’ll come back by tomorrow evening,” Veronica said turning to leave.

“Come inside,” Eda said gaining Minori’s attention.

Minori entered the cottage and followed Eda to a bedroom. 

“This will be your room while you’re here.”

The room was small, but had everything Minori could have needed. A bookcase, a storage chest, and most importantly a bed. “Thank you so much,” Minori spoke sincerely.

“Shhh. It’s okay dear. We can talk tomorrow. Get some sleep.” Eda quickly left the room, shutting the door behind herself. 

Minori dropped her backpack at her feet, kicked off her shoes and laid down. Before she could even consider digging out her nightgown, she was in a deep sleep.

////

Minori opened her eyes and her heart started racing. Where am I, she wondered as she sat up in bed. Rays of sunlight filled the room, warming it to an uncomfortable level. It felt suffocating to Minori. She quickly got to the door and opened it. The fresher air felt wonderful. After a few deep breaths her heart calmed. 

Slowly yesterday’s events flooded back to Minori. Her stomach felt like twisting itself into a knot. I’m really doing this. I’m going to be a farmer, she thought.

“Oh good you’re awake.”

Minori’s gaze snapped towards the kitchen doorway.

“I was starting to get worried,” Eda continued.

Her throat was dry but Minori said, “I’m so sorry. I’m still a bit disoriented.”

“No need to be sorry Minori. If you look down the hallway you’ll see a door to the bathroom. Go get ready for the day and I’ll prepare us some lunch.”

“It’s already lunch time,” burst Minori. 

Eda laughed. “You looked so tired on my doorstep last night. I honestly thought you were going to sleep later.”

“Well I’m glad I’m awake now. I’ll be ready for lunch.”

////

Eda was at the counter when Minori appeared. 

Her long, brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail; and she wore simple denim overalls. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Oh no. Just take a seat.”

She sat at the table and watched as Eda put a platter of grilled cheese sandwiches on the table. Minori smiled as she took one and put it on her plate. 

Eda took a seat and asked, “So tell me, why did you want to be a farmer?”

Minori finished her mouthful and answered, “Well…where I grew up was a city suburb. I like the city, but it never felt like home. I guess, I wanted a taste of country life to see if it was a better fit.” 

Eda looked at her sternly now. “I hope you plan on taking this seriously.”

Minori’s eyes widened. “Of course! I don’t want to mess this one up. Please Miss Eda, teach me everything about farming.”

Eda’s gaze softened. She laughed. “Of course dear. There is much to learn and I’m glad you want to learn it.”

////

After lunch Minori followed Eda to the field behind her house. For the rest of the afternoon Eda lectured Minori on tilling, planting, and watering crops. It seemed overwhelming at first, but by the end Minori had successfully planted turnip seeds, watered Eda’s crop fields, and harvested some potatoes. 

“You’re actually a fast learner,” said Eda as she held the cottage door open for Minori.

“Really?” Minori said excitedly as she carried the basket of potatoes into the kitchen. 

“Minori, you will be a pro in no time.” Eda followed Minori into the kitchen. She was showing her where the potato bin was when they heard a knock at the door.

Minori continued putting the potatoes away as Eda answered the door.

“Ah, Veronica. I was wondering when you would be visiting.”

“It hasn’t been too busy today so I was able to step away for the moment. How is Minori’s first day going?”

Minori could feel her face instantly heat up. She closed the lid to the bin and walked over to the older women.

Eda looked at Minori for a moment and shot her a big smile. Turning back to Veronica she said, “I think we have a natural here.”

Veronica’s studying gaze went from Eda to Minori and back again. “You said that about Fritz as well.”

Minori felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. She bit the inside of her cheek. 

“We will continue to keep an eye on your progress,” Veronica continued.

Eda’s expression hardened. “You’re too hard on that boy! You will find no one that works harder than him.”

“It’s all said and done. The land is his, but I just find it unfortunate that there has been little growth.”

“Rome wasn’t built in a day dear.”

“That is very true Miss Eda,” Veronica said changing gears. “Anyways, the reason that I am here.”

Oh no, thought Minori. She felt uncomfortable that their attention shifted onto her.

“I was hoping that Miss Minori could accompany me to the Trade Depo. I would like to explain the process to her.”

Minori looked at Eda.

The older woman nodded and said, “Of course.” Geared at Minori she continued, “We went over enough for today. Animal care and training will begin first thing in the morning.”

That brought a smile to Minori’s face. “I can’t wait.”

“Let’s be off then,” said Veronica. 

////

On the way down the mountain trail, Veronica explained to Minori where the branches in the main trail led. She spoke quite a bit about the various specialized fields and her hopes for the town’s farmers to utilize them to their full potential. By the time they reached the town, Minori felt completely inspired by her words. 

Veronica led Minori quickly through the town and down some stairs to a large square, Minori vaguely remembered from the night before. 

Before they entered, Veronica stopped and turned to Minori. “This area of town is called the Trade Depo. Traders from far off places who want to buy and sell their products with us set up their stalls here. Many traders say they won’t come here regularly unless we offer better quality and more variety of items to sell.”

“Are there any traders who come here regularly?”

“Yes,” Veronica answered happily. “We have a trader from Silk Country. I would introduce you to Ashe, but she isn’t here today. I can introduce you to Jonas though.”

Minori followed Veronica to the little booth by the square. Inside sat a middle aged man. 

“Good to see you Veronica,” said the man. “Is this our new farmer?”

“Hopefully. Jonas this s Minori.”

“Nice to meet you,” Minori squeaked. Meeting new people always made her nervous.

He gave her a reassuring smile.

Veronica then asked, “Would you like to explain what you do here Jonas?”

“Of course,” he answered. He took out a chart and explained, “I keep an up to date schedule of all of our traders and what items they are demanding each week. You can fetch a much higher price on goods if they’re in demand. I also keep a board-” he said turning so Minori could see the huge cork board. “of special requests traders are asking for.”

“What’s the difference between special requests and weekly demands?”

“Good question,” Jonas said as he removed his glasses. He started cleaning the glass with the fabric of his shirt. “You can take as long as you need for the special requests as you have only a week with item demands. Also with requests there will be a list of times or a recipe or blueprint the trader is willing to give you in exchange for that request.”

Minori started to feel more relaxed as she listened to Jonas talk about his job. “I really like the system you have here,” she said sincerely. “I hope I have the opportunity to properly utilize it.”

“Me too Miss Minori.”

“I’m glad we had this conversation,” began Veronica. “I’m sorry but you both must excuse me. I need to return to the guild.”

“Of course. The job never ends,” Jonas said jokingly as Veronica started walking away. He then turned back to Minori. “Do you have any more questions?”

“Not right now, but thank you. I should be getting back to Eda’s.”

“If you have any more questions I’ll be here Monday through Saturday for the majority of the day.”

“Thank you Mr. Jonas,” Minori said heading back towards town.

She took the stairs to the upper level of town and walked a few steps in the open area. It was Minori’s first time to stop and take her surroundings in. A part of her wanted to start exploring, but the other part was nervous to start meeting people. I should just get back to Eda’s farm, she thought. 

Minori started walking again, but a quiet voice made her stop. 

“Excuse me?”

Minori turned around to see a girl about her age standing there. Her hair was cut to her jaw line, and she stared at Minori with big blue eyes. “Can I help you?” Minori finally said.

“Hi, I was wondering if you happened to be the new farmer.”

“Miss Veronica is still evaluating me, but for the most part yes,” Minori answered.

The girl smiled. “I’m glad to meet you. My name is Lillie.”

“Minori.”

“How do you like Oak Tree Town so far?”

“Well-” Minori started. Her gaze fell to the ground. “I haven’t really gotten to see much of it yet. I only got here last night. But-” she looked back at Lillie. “From what I’ve seen though, this town is really pretty.”  
“Oh just wait another week or two for the flowers to bloom,” Lillie exclaimed. “The town is probably at its prettiest then.”

Lillie’s burst made Minori laugh. She seemed so genuinely sweet. It made Minori feel relaxed. “I really hope I get to see it.”

“Where are you from?”

Both Lillie and Minori turned to see a much younger girl standing beside them.

“Melanie it’s rude to interject in others conversations,” Lillie scolded. To Minori she added, “This is my little sister, Melanie. Melanie this is Minori.”

“Nice to meet you Melanie.”

“So where are you from Minori?” Melanie pressed.

“I grew up in a suburb of a city called Hollowbridge.”

“Wow, I’ve never heard of that place, and I thought I’ve heard of them all since my sister travels.”

Lillie sighed. “My job doesn’t take me very far. You know that.”

Melanie pouted. “So how far away is Hollowbridge? What’s it like in the city? Why would you leave a place full of people for here?”

“We’re not playing twenty questions Melanie,” said Lillie. She turned to Minori and said, “I’m sorry. She doesn’t have many kids her age so she likes to chat away at anyone new.”

Minori smiled. She found the sisters to be very sweet. “It’s okay,” she said. “I don’t mind answering.”

“Could we move the conversation? Our dad owns the Inn,” Lillie said pointing to the nearby building.

“Sure,” Minori answered.

The three girls walked to the Inn. Inside Minori saw a tall man at the front desk.

“Welcome home girls,” he greeted them happily. 

Minori smiled and continued following Lillie and Melanie to one of the doors behind the counter.

“Girls, who’s your new friend?”

They all stopped.

Minori turned nervously toward him. “Hi,” she squeaked. “I’m Minori, sir.”

His gaze studied her carefully. He was still several feet away from her and yet Minori felt like he was already towering over her. 

“Are you the new farmer?”

She nodded.

He beamed a big smile at her. “Good,” he said.

Minori released the air she didn’t realize she was holding. 

“I’m glad there’s someone else around Lillie’s age for her to be friends with. For the youth, this town is can feel painfully small at times. Please don’t be a stranger here Minori.”

The genuine warmth in his voice made Minori smile. The man didn’t seem as intimidating anymore. 

“Thank you sir.”

He laughed. “Just call me Maurice, please.

“Sounds good.”

“Would you like to stay for dinner? It will be ready shortly.”

“Yeah,” burst Melanie. 

“No, sorry,” said Minori. “I’m not planning on staying very long. I need to get back to Eda’s after I finish answering Melanie’s questions.”

“Another day then,” Maurice said simply.

“I would really like that.”

Minori didn’t catch it but her statement made both Melanie and Lillie smile. 

“I’ll let you girls get back to that then. Welcome to Oak Tree Town Minori.” 

The sisters led Minori into a bright yellow bedroom. The two beds signaled to her that they must share the room. 

Melanie tossed herself on one bed as Lillie sat down on the side of the other. She took her shoes off and began rubbing one of her feet. 

Minori grabbed a chair from a desk in the corner and brought it by Lillie’s bed. She sat down. 

Lillie looked at her and said, “I’m sorry. It has been a long day and I needed to sit down.”

“No problem,” said Minori. “What is it that you do for a job?”

“I’m a TV weather girl.”

“That’s awesome,” Minori burst. 

Lillie couldn’t help but smile. “I’m so fortunate,” she began. Her excitement shone in her eyes. “I’ve always been fascinated by nature and how quickly it can change. It’s a dream job. And I get to go to nearby locations for reports sometimes.”

“I hope I love farming as much as you love your job,” she mumbled.

“What made you decide to be a farmer here?” asked Melanie. 

“Well-” Minori said leaning back in the chair. 

Both sisters had their eyes on her.

“There’s nothing wrong with Hollowbridge. I enjoyed the city, but…it was never the right fit for me.” Her hands were fiddling with the loose thread on the seam of her overalls. “There were so many people and yet…it could be very lonely.”

“You picked a good town,” said Melanie. “Everyone knows each other. So no one gets lonely, ever.”

Her words struck a deep chord with Minori. “That sounds wonderful.”

“It’s a really nice small town,” said Lillie. “I’m certain that you will love it here.”

“I have a feeling I will too,” Minori answered. “I was in a market district when I found a flyer about this town looking for farmers. It was like a gut feeling, and now I’m here. So far I’ve enjoyed what Eda has been showing me. I planted turnips and harvested potatoes today alone.”

“Oh I bet those will be good! Miss Eda always produces the best vegetables. She is the best farmer to learn from.” 

“I’m glad I have her. She’s wonderful.”

“Girls!” Called Maurice from the other room. “Dinner!”

“And that’s my cue to get back to the farm.”

Melanie got up and smoothed her dress. 

Lillie stood up and stretched her arms. “Thanks for joining us Minori. Please come back anytime.”

“Thanks. Both of you,” Minori said sincerely. 

/////

The sun was getting low in the sky when Minori left the Inn. She made it through the last leg of the town without running into anyone new. She was thankful for that. Since hopping on that train the day prior, Minori felt like everything has been one big whirlwind. She needed a few minutes to her thoughts and process. 

The mountain trail was peaceful. The only sounds she heard was the breeze passing through the trees’ leaves and the birds. Minori couldn’t remember a time where the world was this quiet. It felt unreal.

As did the vegetation. There were so many plants, Minori felt foolish because she couldn’t identify many of them. The area where she grew up had flowers and some trees, but nothing like this. Minori silently wished that the flowers were ready to bloom. She wanted to know how different they are to the ones she was used to seeing. 

Eda was at the door when Minori arrived. “What has you smiling?” she asked curious.

“Everything is so green,” Minori said going to the bathroom to wash up. “I’ve missed out on so much nature. I love it.”

When Minori returned to the kitchen, Eda was standing by the stove. 

“What’s for dinner?” 

“I thought spaghetti would be good after a day of hard work,” Eda answered as she opened a cabinet.

“Sounds delicious.” Minori walked over to Eda to get the plates from her. “I can set the table.”

Eda smiled and handed her three plates. She then closed that cabinet and opened a drawer and stacked the needed silverware on top of the plates. “You can put those out on the table.”

“Is someone joining us?” Minori asked as she started setting the table. 

“Another young farmer from town usually comes to visit for dinner. If not then he usually shows up around lunch time the next day,” Eda laughed.

“Oh.”


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

In bed, snug underneath the blankets was Minori. She felt tired, but in a good way. Everything she learned and the people she met earlier made it all worth it. Even if it meant that she was ready for bed before 10pm. 

If she could tell herself from a year ago that she was going to leave Hollowbridge on a whim to become a farmer, there is no way her past self would believe her. A part of her still couldn’t believe she actually did it. Maybe this will be the year I’ll be more confident, she thought.

Sleep had almost taken her when there was a loud sound that caused her to jump out of bed. Her heart was racing, but she got up and smoothed out her nightgown and opened her bedroom door. 

Eda was already up and at the front door. “Oh, come in! Come in!”

Into the kitchen walked a tall, well-dressed man. He placed a bag on the table and started digging through it. 

Eda closed the door behind him and then went to the stove to heat up the tea kettle. 

Minori remained in her bedroom doorway, quietly peeking into the kitchen. She watched as he pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. Was this the farmer that was supposed to be here for dinner? No, he doesn’t look like anything like a farmer.

As if he heard her thoughts, his gaze immediately found her. 

Minori could feel her cheeks burning red. 

A grin spread across his face immediately. “Eda, you didn’t tell me that you had company?”

Minori slowly took a few steps into the kitchen. She was biting the inside of her cheek.

“Oh no, did we wake you up dear?” Eda said turning to her. Her tone was worried. “I’m so sorry.”

“No,” Minori answered immediately. The thought of making that kind old woman anything but happy made her stomach twist. “No need to be sorry. I wasn’t asleep yet.”

“Good,” her tone was much brighter. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

Minori yawned. “No thank you. I got up because I wasn’t sure what the noise was. I should be going back to bed.”

“Okay, but first please let me introduce you to Giorgio.”

Minori turned to look at the man again. She hated that her face was red from her nerves, but he looked at her kindly. 

“I’m sorry that I disturbed you,” he said.

“It’s alright,” she said. “My name is Minori.”

“And this is Oak Tree Town’s celebrity farmer, Giorgio,” cut in Eda.

Minori stared at them both puzzled for a moment.

“I have been on the cover of a few magazines. The flowers I grow are famous,” Giorgio boasted. 

Minori wasn’t sure how to respond. His good looks didn’t make his claim of being on magazine covers a surprise, but his claim of being a farmer was. “Good for you,” was all she could muster. 

“I think it’s time for our farmer trainee to go get some sleep. Morning comes fast,” Eda said cheerfully. 

Minori nodded. 

“It was good meeting you Minori. I expect good things from a girl as cute as you,” Giorgio winked. 

“It was good meeting you too. Goodnight,” Minori mumbled as she retreated into her bedroom. 

From the kitchen she could faintly hear a giggle. 

“Poor thing is so skittish.”

“She will warm up in no time,” said Eda. “I think she has a knack for farming. I can feel it in these old bones.”

“I’m glad,” he answered. “Now I didn’t plan on keeping you for very long. I came by to bring you a present from my trip.”

Minori put herself in bed and felt relieved that she couldn’t hear them anymore. She felt frustrated with herself. One of the reasons for her taking this job offer was to have a new start. To be the person she always wanted to be. 

I can do this, she thought. I’m not back in school. I’m not in the city. The people seem really nice here. She took a deep breath. Be happy with yourself. 

/////

Morning came much faster than Minori had anticipated. She felt as if her eyes had only just closed when Eda was waking her up. It didn’t help that the sun was barely in the sky. Sleepily, she got herself in jeans and a light blue t-shirt. She even got her hair pulled back in a quick French braid and she ate a blueberry muffin left on the table, and it all was in record time for herself. 

Eda was waiting for her in the barn. At her feet were a basket and a bucket. Minori was surprised to find only two cows in the barn. The building was in good shape as far as she could tell, and it seemed like it could hold many animals. 

“Minori what’s wrong?” Eda asked.

Her question snapped Minori out of her thoughts. “I thought there would be more animals,” answered Minori as she approached. 

That made Eda laugh. “Minori, sweetheart, it’s just me here these days. Years ago, when this was a real working farm, this barn used to be full. My husband and I had several cows and sheep.”

Minori smiled. Her gaze was glued on the cow standing in front of Eda.

“I wish I could have seen it.”

“These days I focus on growing the crops I need, but if you work hard I’m sure you can build a farm with all the animals you want.”

She reached a hand up to pet the cow’s face. The fur was softer than Minori imagined. Her smile grew wider. “I hope so.” 

//////

The early morning was spent learning how to take care of cows. Eda showed her how to feed, groom, and milk them. Afterwards she instructed her in how to clean the barn. 

Minori especially enjoyed grooming Eda’s cow, Hanako. She thought the cow had the sweetest face. As she mucked the barn, Hanako started following her around. After that was a lecture on the caretaking of chickens.

As far as Minori could tell Eda seemed to be pleased with what she was doing all morning. Her confidence felt boosted by the time she moved onto the crop fields. 

The sun was getting high in the sky when Minori was watering the fields. Eda meanwhile went inside to rest before preparing lunch.

By the time Minori had finished watering and weeding, she was covered in dirt. A part of her felt like a little kid again digging holes in her grandmother’s garden. Her stomach was growling when she came inside the house. 

“Minori there’s a pitcher of lemonade on the table,” Eda called from her room. 

“Thank you,” Minori responded as she poured herself a much needed glass. She sat down at the table and looked up at the clock on the wall. It felt like the day should be almost over. Unbelievable, she thought. There’s still a half hour until noon. 

She closed her eyes for a moment as she thought of home. If she was there, she probably would be making breakfast for her grandma. They were both usually late risers. 

SLAM. 

“Granny, you here!”

Startled, Minori jumped up out of the chair. Lemonade spilled on her shirt. 

Standing on the threshold of the front door was a boy about her own age. He stared at her as startled of her as she was of him. 

Eda came out of her room. “Fritz, you missed spaghetti last night.”

His brown eyes seemed to grow larger. “Granny no,” he said sadly. “I planned on coming. Never like missing dinner.”

“Before you continue,” Eda cut in. “You should mind your manners and introduce yourself to our new farmer. I’ll make us lunch.”

“You’re right.” With a big smile he extended a hand out to Minori. “My name’s Fritz. I’m sorry for scaring ya and for causing you to spill your drink.” 

For once she didn’t feel nervous meeting someone new. It was like meeting Eda; she already felt comfortable. She shook his hand. “I’m already covered in dirt. Doubt a little lemonade will make it worse. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Minori.”

They both sat down at the table. Fritz continued his story. “So I was in town and I saw Iris struggling to hold a whole bunch of bags. She must have been restocking her kitchen.”

Eda approached the table and handed them each a plate. “Fritz,” she said. “There wasn’t any traders in town yesterday. She probably bought some fabric from Elise’s farm then. Her staff produces lovely fabric.”

“You know, I didn’t look in any of the bag but you’re probably right Granny. They were heavy though.”

Eda smiled as she went back to the counter. 

“Anyways so I thought I should give her a hand. I was doing nothing and she looked like she needed some help. She let me carry all the bags for her, but you see Mistel wasn’t very happy to find me in his house again.”

Eda placed a platter of sandwiches on the table and took a seat. “Haven’t I told you to just stay away from that boy?”

Both Minori and Fritz grabbed a sandwich. Minori dug into hers as Fritz continued.

“I’ve been trying, but it’s impossible to avoid him completely. Besides I couldn’t be happy with myself if I let Miss. Iris struggle all the way home.”

“Why doesn’t that guy like you?” Minori asked as Fritz took a bite. 

While Fritz chewed, Eda answered. “A few seasons ago Friz was trying to help out and he ended up breaking quite a few expensive items in Mistel’s shop.”

“I’m still paying him back!”

Minori laughed. 

“Go on, continue the story,” Eda urged as Fritz was reaching for his second sandwich. 

“So I was carrying the bags up the stairs when he saw I was with his sister. He started yelling, and I was so startled I tripped and banged my head on the stairs. Iris ended up taking me to see the doctor,” said Fritz. “I told them I got a hard head, but Angela made me stay overnight just in case.”

“Are you okay?” Minori asked tentatively. 

“I’m fit as a fiddle.”

“Not if you keep tripping on your own feet, dear,” teased Eda. “At this rate Angela is going to put you in a bubble so you stop getting injured.”

Fritz looked up from his sandwich to Eda. His eyes looked like they were sparkling. “Whoa, can she really do that? A giant bubble sounds like fun.”

Both Eda and Minori laughed. 

“No,” Eda said finally. “I don’t think she could actually do that, but if you keep getting various scrapes, sprains, and bruises she just might.”

They ate their fills in comfortable silence after that. When they finished Eda wrapped up the leftover sandwiches. 

“These are for you to take home,” she said to Fritz. 

“You’re the best Granny,” he exclaimed. “I should be getting back to my farm though.”

“Will you be back for dinner,” asked Eda.

“I think, I’m gonna try fishing,” he answered. 

She smiled warmly at him. “I always make enough for you. Don’t be afraid to come on by.”

“Thanks,” he said leaving. 

When the door shut, Eda turned to Minori. “He’s a really sweet boy.”

“Yeah,” Minori said getting up. 

“The same flyer brought him here to be a farmer just like you.”

That surprised Minori. It made her wonder how many people have come and gone trying to start a new life as a farmer. 

“Fritz can be a bit clumsy, but he has a good heart. I really hope that you two can be friends.”

“I hope so too,” said Minori. Changing gears she continued, “So what’s next on the agenda today?”

“Oh you’re done for the day,” Eda said simply. “You took care of the animals and the crops. I think you earned some time to explore the town.”

//////

After a quick shower and a change into a clean dress, Minori was on her way. The mountain trail was already starting to feel familiar. The realization felt bittersweet. Kind people like Miss Eda, Fritz, and Lille’s family gave her hope at chance to feel like she belongs, but another part of her was still on edge, waiting for Miss. Veronica to throw her out. 

Just stay calm. No one here knows your faults. There is no need to be afraid. It was quickly becoming a mantra in her thoughts. 

Before she reached town Minori stopped to gaze upon the wheat field. It looked like a sea of gold. I wonder how much time and effort goes into making this, she thought. 

“You’re new. Are you a lost tourist?”

Minori turned around to see a little boy studying her carefully. “Hi, I’m Minori,” she said cheerfully. “I’m staying with Miss Eda, learning how to be a farmer.”

“Oh, good. Visitors often get lost if they dare to come out this far into the mountains,” he said readjusting his glasses. “I thought my mother said something about a new farmer in town. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Lutz.”

“You’re very well spoken for your age,” Minori said kindly.

His lips pressed together for a moment; his gaze was on the ground. “My mother is rather…strict on her idea of a good education.”

She just wants what’s best for him, the thought. “Well I’m proud of you. You’re going to do great things with a mind like that.”

Lutz stared at her dumbstruck. His cheeks started to turn red. 

“I gotta go now,” said Minori. “I’ll talk to you later.”

The path opened up to an open area by a river. One side, Minori knew led to town. The other had a bridge to an unknown area. She decided immediately that she would explore the unknown path later. 

Walking into town, she realized the first house on the path was the general store. Minori stood out there for a few moments feeling baffled that she had missed the sign the last time she was in town. 

Continuing into town, Minori went over what she knew of the town’s layout so far. The mountain trail. The general store. The Inn. The guild. She stopped there. Minori knew the Trade Depo was a bit further through town, but there was still quite a bit in between that she didn’t know. Next to the guild she could see the road went uphill to something she couldn’t quite make out. A rooftop in the distance? 

In front of her was a large building. Outside of it were multiple tables with red umbrellas. Red had always been a color she was fond of so it was no surprise that she approached them. She happily sat down at one of the tables. 

Without the direct sunlight on her skin, Minori shivered. From her seat she could see a sign in front of the building. It was a restaurant. Good, she thought. Something I can add to my mental map.

The sudden sound of a bell caught her attention. It brought her gaze to the front door of the restaurant. 

A man was standing there holding the door open. His aqua blue eyes dug into her. He nodded his head toward the inside of the building. “Come on in, we’re open.”

Minori felt like her heartbeat got louder in her ears. Why is he talking to me? Unable to find anything to say, she quickly got up and obeyed his command. 

He held the door open for her. 

The inside was much nicer than she expected. The afternoon sun was lighting up the whole room from the big windows. The kitchen was visible from the whole restaurant. The room was filled with large tables, and there was even a table with barstools right in front of the kitchen area so you could watch the process itself. Minori liked it. 

His stare softened once they were inside. The man quickly made his way around the table and pulled out a menu, placing it on the barstool tabletop.

Her cheeks felt hot. Minori wasn’t sure if it was nerves or because of how unexpectedly handsome the man was. “I…I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I didn’t even realize there was a restaurant here.”

Just then, his face seemed to redden. “You’re not Ashley.” He ran a hand through his hair. 

Minori shook her head no.

“From the window you looked so much like her,” he started. “I’m very sorry for dragging you in here. She’s a regular from out of town and she has been so pushy lately wanting me to come take her order outside instead of just coming inside. I saw long dark hair and reacted.”

Minori smiled. Seeing someone else get as flustered as she can get was comforting. “She sounds rude.”

He exhaled. “Very.”

She held a hand out. “My name’s Minori. I’m hoping Veronica keeps me around as the new farmer around here.”

He took her hand and shook it. He laughed. “Now that you say it I remember hearing some of the neighbors talking about a new farmer. It’s nice to meet you.” He let go of her hand. “I’m Raeger. This is my restaurant.”

“You own it?” Minori asked surprised.

His eyes seemed to shine with pride. “It’s all mine. It was my grandfather’s before that.”

“That’s a lot of responsibility,” she said, taking a seat at the nearest barstool.

Raeger smiled warmly. He automatically grabbed a glass from the shelf below and placed it in front of Minori. Then he grabbed a pitcher of water and filled the glass without skipping a beat. “This has been my home for most of my life. It feels natural.”

“That sounds nice,” she said wistful. She took a sip of her water. 

“So how did you end up here?” Raeger asked pulling up a chair. “Miss. Veronica seems to find them from all over.”

Minori could feel her stomach twisting. “Most people don’t get the job, do they?”

Raeger frowned. “No. They don’t.” 

That was the last thing Minori wanted to hear, but she already knew it in her gut. “I don’t suppose I could also submit an application for work here,” she asked half joking.

He didn’t say anything for a moment, but he looked amused. “You know,” Raeger started. “That is an absolute first. No one has asked me that. Do you know anything about running a food establishment?”

Minori looked at her glass. She turned it with her fingers slightly. “I’ve always wanted to be around lots of animals and nature,” she started. “That’s why I’m here. I want to learn what I can. Miss. Eda has been a wonderful teacher.” Minori couldn’t help but smile. “Before coming here I was working at a restaurant. It took several of us to keep it going.”

She took a moment to look around the room again. Silently she was hoping that he wouldn’t press further. Then she realized they were completely alone. “Does anyone else work here?”

“Just me.”

And then, the bell over the door rang. 

“Speaking of people, it’s time for the lunchtime rush,” Raeger said as they turned to see a handful of people entering.

Raeger greeted the people coming in. Several sat at the barstools. Others sat at the various tables. It wasn’t long until the quiet restaurant was buzzing with people. Quickly Minori was feeling uncomfortable. She stood up.

Raeger looked up from the stove.

“What do I owe you?” 

“Nothing,” he answered, adding veggies to the pan. “Water is free.”

“It was nice meeting you.”

“Come back anytime,” Raeger called.

Minori left the restaurant feeling like she could really have a friend in Raeger. That thought brought a smile to her face. Not sure where to go from there she followed the road towards the Trade Depot. Miss. Eda and Veronica had taken her there just a day prior so there wasn’t a reason to venture there. So she decided to follow the road the opposite direction. 

It brought her to a small carpenter’s shop. For a moment Minori considered going inside, but the large stairs at the end of the road piqued her interest more. She followed them up to find herself in a more residential part of town. “Well this certainly answers my question,” she mumbled to herself. Minori had been wondering where many of the townspeople lived.

She took her time walking through that area, admiring the houses. A small sign outside of one of the larger houses caught her attention enough that she stopped. On it she read hours of operation. How nice, she thought, another store. 

Her mind was already thinking of the possibilities of what could be for sale in the shop. The small bell over the door chimed as she let herself into the building. The sign outside told her that it was an antique shop. Her pale green eyes scanned the room to see a variety of dishes, furniture, and books. 

Minori went immediately to the books. They were old and leather bound. She had been disappointed at Oak Tree Town not having a proper library, but this was all she needed for her fix. She was about to pick up the book closest to her, but that’s when it dawned on her: no one was overseeing the store. 

From where she stood she looked again at the room. She could clearly see the counter with the register on it, but no one was attending to it. The sight made her immediately uncomfortable. She was from a small city, but a city nonetheless. If any of the stores there left their cash register alone for just a few minutes someone would be fleeing the building with their pockets lined with money. Minori’s cheeks burned from guilt for just having the thought of robbing the place.

The sudden creak of a wooden step startled her. Her heart started pounding violently in her chest. She took a step away from the books and she realized there was a staircase on the other end of the building.   
“Sister, you know better,” the tone of the voice was sharp. It came from the direction of the staircase.

The tone of the voice frightened Minori. She knew she hadn’t done anything wrong but it made her feel as if she has. It was like she was a little kid again. She felt like hiding, but her feet were firmly rooted where she stood. And then she remembered Fritz’s story. I think these are the brother and sister he spoke of. Her stomach felt sick.

The same voice continued, “I don’t care if you’re bored. I’m working. Besides, I’m not your doll to dress up. I’m a man and I need to be running my store.”

A giggle escaped Minori’s lips. Something about the tone of the voice struck her funny that time. Maybe I’m just losing my mind, she thought feeling overwhelmingly nervous again. Her eyes darted to the front door. Mentally she calculated if she could escape without being seen.

Silently, she prayed that the voice didn’t hear her but it spoke again, “And you are mistaken Iris. I hear laughter from downstairs. Thank you for making a fool out of me.”

Minori’s heart was racing. There was no fleeing now. With every creak on the stairs she hoped that whoever it was that they wouldn’t direct any of their anger at her. To her surprise, a young man appeared from the stairs and approached her. For a moment Minori’s nerves were gone.

His face looked young. Pale blond hair framed his delicate features. There was no doubt that he was handsome. But it was the shade of purple of his eyes that captured her attention. It immediately reminded her of home. Of the amethyst ring she wore as a child. 

And then she registered the cold stare in those eyes. It was there for only a moment as he realized she was not someone he knew, but it was enough to kick start her nerves again. 

His teeth sank into his bottom lip as he walked past her. He quickly sat in the chair behind the counter. “I’ve never seen you before,” he said simply. “You must be the new farmer.”

Minori’s heart was pounding so hard she was certain he could hear it too. She wanted to correct him by saying that she was still under Miss Veronica’s consideration for the farming job, but words failed her. She could only weakly nod. 

His lips pulled into a small smile. 

It felt genuine to Minori. She wondered if her presence made him uncomfortable. That thought worried her. 

“My name is Mistel,” he said kindly. “And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?”

“Minori,” she squeaked. Her cheeks burned red. She had finally reached the end of her rope. Too many emotions. Too much embarrassment. She was out of the building before Mistel could even open his mouth to respond. 

Minori didn’t stop until she reached the top of the stairs behind the antique shop. She sat on the top stair and took several deep breaths. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs and her head rested on her knees. The air felt so good she gradually calmed down. 

The calm didn’t last long though. Next came the wave of frustration. “I’m an idiot. I’m such an idiot. That took the cake for worst first impression,” she mumbled to herself.

“I’m sure Mistel has made worse first impressions.”

Minori felt like jumping out of her own skin. Startled, she sat up straight; her eyes wide with fear.

Towering over her was a woman with long blonde hair and a voluptuous figure. “Oh no,” she said softly. She sat on the step next to Minori. “I’m so sorry. I had no intention to frighten you.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Minori rambled. “I shouldn’t be an awkward mess.”

The blonde woman laughed for a moment. 

Minori stared at her confused.

“I’m so sorry,” she said finally. “You really remind me of my little brother. You just met him, Mistel.”

Minori nodded in response.

“He is a painfully shy boy,” she continued. Her gaze was towards the direction of the antique shop. “Owning and running a shop has certainly helped, but he certainly could improve his people skills. But…it’s just who he is.”

“That-” Minori interjected. “That’s my problem. People skills.” She rested her forehead on her knees. “If I’m going to live here I want to be comfortable with the people in the town. So…I’m trying to be more open.” She felt like curling up in a ball and disappearing. 

“It….It certainly could have gone better, but…it is what it is. You probably just needed a moment of air to compose yourself again.”

Minori nodded.

“It’s a nice way to recharge I can imagine. I find my brother is like that.” The woman turned to look at Minori. 

She was mesmerized by the shade of purple of the woman’s eyes. They were kind. Comforting. 

“You know when I left the shop, Mistel was mumbling to himself that he must have scared you away.”

“He didn’t scare me!” responded Minori. “I just…It has been a lot the last few days. Since coming here,” Minori confided. 

Iris smiled warmly. “Everything takes time”


End file.
